Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Esciam
Summary: Post temporada 2, sin tomar en cuenta el especial navideño. Un poco de como podría ser el primer año en la relación de esta pareja.


**Disclaimer: **Downton Abbey no me pertenece, fue creada por Julian Fellowes.

**Betareader: ****dryadeh**, a la que le doy infinitas gracias por quitarme los nervios y betiarlo muy rápidamente.

**Dedicado: **aglaiacallia, para navidad!

**Cuidado con lo que deseas**

Los dos entraron a la casa riendo tanto que, por un instante, Branson perdió la coordinación y Sybill tuvo que bajar las piernas, entre exclamaciones y risas, para ponerse en pie y no caer junto a su marido. Los dos terminaron abrazados uno al frente del otro y oscilando un instante, riendo, para luego mirarse al rostro, mientras se calmaban al intentar respirar lentamente.

Las miradas de ambos se dulcificaron y los dos se acercaron para darse un beso a la vez. Cuando terminaron, aún con la frente en contacto, Branson sonrió y comentó:

—Me temo, señora Branson, que Carson tenía razón. Hemos tomado más de lo que debíamos.

Rieron un poco más y ella terminó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de decir:

—Aunque así fuera, es el día de nuestra boda y podemos hacer lo que queramos en él.

—No es lo que me decías en los preparativos —le rebatió, de buen humor.

—Oh, bueno, Edith, abuela y madre me estaban poniendo de los nervios, pero en este día, hice lo que quise. Menos... —le dio otro beso y le susurró—: ¿Intentamos de nuevo lo de llevarme a la habitación en brazos?

Él sonrió, se agachó y la levantó en un impulso. Sybill dio un gritito emocionado, pero mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y él caminaba hacia la habitación, dijo sinceramente:

—Señor y señora Branson, ¡Qué bien se oye!

Otra risa conjunta fue lo último que se oyó de ellos después de que desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

**-o-**

Sybill miraba hacia la pared sin sueño, pero cansada. Tom estaba atrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y con el rostro descansando en su nuca. Sybill podía sentir su calor y respiración suave, el contacto tan íntimo de sus pieles tocándose tiernamente. Si pensaba en ello, aún sentía un poco de vergüenza e incomodo, pero sino, le parecía lo más natural del mundo... Y le encantaba esa sensación.

Agradecía que su abuela se hubiera equivocado. Se admitía que la había puesto algo temerosa y nerviosa después que se la había encontrado esperándola en su habitación, en la noche anterior para conversar. Por la manera en que le habló, lo más directamente que se podía usando eufemismos, realmente parecía creer que hacía lo correcto al advertirla al respecto de "_la verdad sobre las noches de bodas"._

Se lo agradecía, pero más aún de que se equivocara. Sí, había dolido y al principio fue muy incómodo, pero solo por un momento; luego, entre los dos se calmaron y lograron dejarse llevar y disfrutarlo. Estaba segura que lo haría aún más cuando todo dejara de ser tan nuevo para ella.

—¿Pensando en el viaje? —el susurro la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí —mintió. Al menos, en ese momento sí pensaba en eso.

Estarían tres días en la cabaña de verano que habían alquilado para la luna de miel, y el miércoles de la semana siguiente, iniciarían el viaje hacia la ciudad natal de Tom, donde él había conseguido un puesto de periodista y, ella, encontraría alguno como enfermera o institutriz. Sybill recordó, con preocupación, que su familia le había insistido en que no se fueran en ese momento. Las hostilidades entre Irlanda e Inglaterra había sido cada vez más abierta en esos meses, desde que el poder político del país natal de Tom decidiera independizarse.

Sin embargo, Tom estaba seguro que en su ciudad natal no tenían problemas, y que no quería estar lejos de su familia y país cuando lo necesitaban. Parecía más emocionado que preocupado porque la violencia estuviera creciendo. "_Inglaterra no nos da más opción que hacerlo... Es terrible, pero es cierto"._

Sybill, por eso, no estaba tan segura de irse tan rápidamente. Pero también confiaba en que Tom no la pondría en peligro sin más.

—Ellos te van a amar casi tanto como yo —le dijo, y abrazó más a Sybill, para abrazarla mejor.

—Eso espero.

—Ya vas a ver que sí —le dio un beso en el hombro—. Ahora duerme por favor, que mañana tenemos mucho turismo por hacer.

Aunque su marido se durmió casi que al instante, Sybill no pudo hacerlo por unas dos horas. Pensaba en todo y en nada. Estaba segura de que quería la vida que había elegido junto a su marido. Solo esperaba poder estar a la altura de las circunstancias que estas iban a exigirle.

**-o-**

En el andén del tren, y a penas bajaron, fue obvio para ella cuales eran los Branson. Sybill misma se contagió de la alegría que todos ellos estaban prodigando sin miramientos. La madre y el padre junto a las dos hermanas adolescentes de él, se abrazaban a su esposo con mucha fuerza, comentarios emocionados y sonrisas enormes.

—... ¡Oh Joan! No puedo creer lo tanto que has crecido, si ahora hasta pareces una dama...

La menor de las hermanas, como de quince o dieciséis años, le dio un golpe con el puño en broma y lo abrazó nuevamente después.

—Y tú pareces un británico con ese acento con el que has llegado. —lo imitó—. "_Hasta parece una dama, mi lady. Permítame recoger su abrigo..."_

—Ay, siempre tan graciosa y sin encontrar aún el buen humor.

La familia se rió como si esa fuera una broma interna de ellos, y de las más graciosas. Cuando estaban en ese instante en que tomaban aire y tenían los últimos momentos de risa, Tom fue hacia Sybill y la abrazó de lado con mucho cariño, haciéndola caminar hacia ellos.

—Cariño, te presento a mi madre Elizabeth, mi padre Joseph y mis hermanas Elizabeth y Joan.

Sybill tendió la mano a todos con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Los cuatro la miraba con mucha curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo. Tom le dio un apretón en la cintura y terminó la presentación:

—Mi esposa, Sybill Branson.

**-o-**

Era su tercer día en la casa, y Sybill aún estaba muy positivamente sorprendida por el ímpetu que parecía ser el tono natural de esa familia. Sentarse a la mesa para desayunar parecía ser algo que solo ella, y el padre, hacían. Los demás, iban de allá para acá, y necesitaban ponerse un poco en pie para buscar cosas como el té, el pan o lo que fuera.

Además, estaba la conversación entre ellos. Entre todos, se hablaban y habían como dos o tres conversaciones continuadas. Sybill no podía seguirles totalmente el ritmo, porque pasaban de una a otra según cuando alguien se dirigía a un interlocutor diferente.

—... Entonces, nos vemos hasta la noche.

—Sí, haré el azul manchado y no el rallado, pero solo ese, porque tengo que ir al hotel...

—... Construcción. Me parece que lo aceptaré, al menos por esta semana.

Cuando se dio cuenta, todos se ponían en pie y recogían las cosas de la mesa. Sybill también lo hizo, recogió su té y se lo tomó rápidamente mientras iba a dejarlo a la cocina.

Cuando volvió de esta, después de lavar la poca vajilla del desayuno, se encontró con que el padre ya se había ido y que las mujeres se despedían de Tom ya fuera de la casa. Sybill apenas pudo ir ahí para despedirse también, justo antes de que las tres desaparecieran en el cercano recodo de la calle. Su marido fue hacia ella, la abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

—Intentaré venir a la hora de la comida. —le dio un beso y antes de irse le insistió—: Siéntete como en casa.

Se dijeron algunas otras palabras sobre la señora que vivía a la par y los horarios de todos los Branson, y se fue.

Así, se encontró de repente sola en una ciudad y una casa que no conocía. Sybill sintió que todo se le hacía más grande, oscuro y profundo; y se tuvo que sentar para que se le quitara esa extraña sensación del cuerpo.

**-o-**

Sybill caminaba cabizbaja por la calle. Era medio día, estaba muy caluroso y le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a la casa. No iba a tomar un carruaje, aunque miró a uno de alquiler ir por la calle. Sintió una terrible melancolía.

Llevaba poco más de tres meses en Irlanda y esos ataques de añoranza que antes reñía tanto, ahora se les hacían muy comunes, tal vez porque se dejaba llevar más por ellos en vez de desecharlos de su mente al instante. En esa oportunidad, recordaba como en Downton tenían siempre un carruaje o el auto después, para los paseos largos. Extraordinario pensar que en un tiempo de su vida, caminar y dar paseos era más un divertimiento que una necesidad.

—Debí traer otros zapatos —se susurró, enojada consigo misma.

Sabía que iba a caminar entre cinco o seis kilómetros, y tenía mejores zapatos para la comodidad al andar. Pero quiso llevar sus mejores galas para la entrevista de trabajo, y en ese momento se reprendía por ello. Esperaba haber causado una buena impresión, pero empezaba a flaquear seriamente en sus esperanzas. Desde que llegó a Irlanda, había intentado colocarse como enfermera y, al no encontrar espacio en los hospitales o clínicas, como institutriz. Sin embargo no había encontrado algo regular, más que unas clases de apoyo para un niño y el cuidado en las mañanas de sábado para una anciana.

El padre de los Branson trabajaba como "_arreglatodo_" mientras su esposa lavaba ropa, planchaba, cocía y tejía. La hermana mayor tenía un puesto en un pequeño hotel como mucama de cuando en cuando, y si no, como la menor, ayudaba a su madre en sus encomiendas. También tenían la ayuda de Tom y su puesto como periodista (lo cual era mucho decir, porque apenas estaba empezando, y era poco más que el recadero-asistente de varios periodistas). Ella era la única que no aportaba para el sustento de la casa y, por eso, no le gustaba pedir dinero para carruajes, cuando sabía que en el hogar nada sobraba.

Aunque la familia era amable y comprensiva para con ella, Sybill se sentía impotente, como una carga. Lo cual era, pero no porque no hubiera intentado trabajar en algo, sino porque estaban en tiempos de crisis después de la guerra y porque, tal vez, debería dejar de buscar posiciones de trabajo tan ventajosas.

Vio, al cruzar una esquina, lo que estaba buscando. El correo. Solo eso la hizo subir mucho el humor. Ese era el día en que solía tener cartas y enviaba las suyas a Downton.

Pero pronto volvió a sus pensamientos sombríos.

Elizabeth hija tenía razón. Podía ser que los celos y la envidia la hicieran ser algunas veces un poco maliciosa con Sybill, pero eso no hacía que no tuviera razón. Solo decía lo que todos los demás no: ella no se había acostumbrado al estilo de vida que estaba llevando.

Sybill tenía que reconocerse que, por más que quería una vida independiente, donde pudiera trabajar y servir para algo que importara y fuera útil; también quería poder volver a un lugar como donde siempre había vivido.

Extrañaba mucho Downton. No solo a sus hermanas, sus padres, todas las personas que más que empleadas eran como casi de la familia. También la tranquilidad, porque aunque Inglaterra estuvo en la Gran guerra, su suelo estaba a salvo. La sensación de peligro en esa ciudad era más grande, porque la guerra estaba sucediendo en ese propio suelo, a kilómetros de ahí, pero en ese propio país.

Sin embargo, también extrañaba pequeñas cosas de su lugar natal, como el cielo, el aire, el césped verde y el campo... Y las comodidades en Downton. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, nunca se quejaría, pero lo echaba en falta demasiado. Cosas tan simples como la limpieza que ella no tenía que hacer, como el olor de las cosas en su casa, o el que ver cucarachas o ratones no era común; o que podía comer carne más que una vez por semana, porque no tenía que guardarla para los varones de la casa, o hasta la suavidad en la ropa, la crema que solía untarse antes de dormir, los baños en tina...

—Claro señora, ha llegado carta para usted, permítame un momento —le decía el señor de la correspondencia.

Sybill se sentó a esperar, con deseos de que durara un buen tiempo en buscar sus cartas, porque sus pies necesitaban un respiro.

**-o-**

—... Y en la carta de padre, la verdad es que no me dice mucho. Creo que no se le da expresarse escribiendo, o solo muy formalmente... Permíteme —Sybill se sentó en la cama para ayudar a Tom con los botones.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Siempre lo hacían cuando estaban tan cerca. Era de las cosas que más le gustaban a ella de estar casada. Ese momento solo de los dos, antes de dormir, y las sonrisas al estar tan cerca del otro.

—Entonces, ¿De qué tan poco te habló tu padre?

—Comentó que había decidido comprar un nuevo cachorro de labrador, dorado, como siempre decide tenerlos y que —Sybill se movía a su lado, el derecho, mientras Tom corría las cobijas, se sentaba y se metía junto a ella, que dudó solo un instante antes de seguir—: por fin logró terminar la burocracia, que si todo sale como le dicen, la dote estará en el banco local para el lunes siguiente.

Como había esperado que pasaría, Tom la miró con el ceño fruncido e indignado.

—Creí que habíamos convenido en que no necesitábamos de ese dinero.

—Tom... —inició, con tono conciliador.

—No necesitamos de su dinero. No eres una mercancía que él paga para que mantenga, o algo así. Yo te amo y me parece que...

—¡Es un regalo! —el tono conciliador se había ido por el decidido, ese que Tom oía porque sabía que si no lo hacía, Sybill realmente se iba a molestar con él— Tu familia nos ha acogido, dado techo, protección, cariño... Y mi familia solo me puede dar esa dote, que es mi derecho y su regalo para nosotros. Además, con eso, podré ser de ayuda. Desde que llegué no he encontrado un trabajo estable y he sido una carga para ustedes, con...

—¡No eres una carga! —Tom se levantó para mirarla a la cara, más indignado aún, y preocupado— Eres mi esposa, parte de la familia y tal vez no tengas todo lo que tenías en Downton pero...

—¡No se trata de eso! —Sybill sintió que estaba mintiendo un poco, pero por su tono seguro, esperaba que Tom no se diera cuenta de eso—. Se trata de hacer una vida para nosotros, de encontrar nuestra casa y...

—¿Mi familia, a caso, te está presionando para irte? Lizzy es un poco grosera, pero de buen corazón, ¿Acaso ella te dijo algo que te hacía sentir poco bienvenida a la casa? Porque si es así...

—No. —Sybill le acarició la mejilla, porque el tono preocupado de él la hizo suavizar su enojo—. Todos han sido muy amables, en serio.

—¿Entonces?

Sybill tuvo ganas de decirle que no quería depender de nadie, que si se fue de su familia con él, no fue para caer bajo la protección de los Branson. Quería sí, a sus familias, pero también su vida e independencia. Conseguir un trabajo como él, tener su propia casa, vivir bajo las reglas del techo de los dos y poder decidir si comer carne entre semana... ¿Estaba siendo muy altiva por ello? ¿Era muy orgullosa como creía Elizabeth hija? Si lo era, en ese momento no le importaba, porque la dote era su derecho, no un lujo sin importancia.

—Espero que me puedas acompañar el lunes al banco.

—Sybill...

Ella siguió como si Tom no lo hubiera dicho con cierta advertencia.

—¿Puedes retardar tu hora de almuerzo para ir a la una? El banco está muy cerca de las oficinas.

—No quiero esa dote —insistió, con un tono tozudo.

—¡Pues yo sí! Y como ya dije, es un regalo de mi familia, ¿Por qué tengo que aceptar todo lo que me da la tuya sin sentirme algo culpable, y sí sentirme culpable de que mi familia me quiera dar un regalo que es mi derecho? —Vio como Tom abría un poco los ojos, como si empezara a entenderlo pero aún no diera con toda la explicación. Sybill le dio un besito en la boca—. Buenas noches —y se acostó dándole la espalda, sin más.

No tenía ganas de hablar más, porque unas lágrimas traicioneras habían acudido a sus ojos, y no iba a convencerlo con llanto. Ya hablarían luego, cuando estuviera más tranquila.

Más rápido de lo que creyó, Tom la abrazó por la cintura, como tanteando si ella lo dejaría hacerlo y cuando Sybill lo recibió tranquila, puso la frente en su espalda.

—Hablaré con el jefe mañana para ir contigo al banco el lunes.

Sybill sonrió y entrelazó la mano que estaba sobre su vientre con la suya.

**-o-**

—¿Sí saben que ese dinero es de ella, no de nosotros, verdad? —decía Tom a su familia, indignadísimo.

Estaban a la mesa, cenando en la noche de ese lunes. El entusiasmo de Sybill cuando vio la cantidad que su padre le había regalado (más de lo que debía darle, aunque eso no se lo dijo a Tom) lo había hecho terminar feliz con la dádiva, y haciendo planes con ella de cómo iban a emplearla.

—Pero si Sybill acaba de decir que quería darnos parte del dinero...

—¡Madre! —insistió Tom, consternado con ella.

—No, está bien. Será un poco, para urgencias... Nunca se sabe cuando se va a necesitar algo de dinero, ¿verdad? —Tom la miró enojado, pero no dijo nada porque Sybill le devolvió la mirada que decía a las claras que ella hacía con su dinero lo que quisiera.

—Un abrigo bueno, como de mink, es muy importante ahora que estamos en navidad... —empezó Lizzy.

Esa vez, todos en la familia sí la reprendieron por su descaro.

**-o-**

Cuando llegó a la entrada del periódico, Tom ya la estaba esperando. Por su mirada brillante, la sonrisa que se le hacía en la boca por momentos y el andar animado que usó para ir hacia ella, Sybill supo que traía buenas noticias.

—¿Te dieron la columna? —le preguntó con un entusiasmo desesperado a penas estuvo cerca de ella.

—No. —seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro, que ensanchó más al decir—. ¡Pero mi ensayo será publicado! Claro, censurado y con poco menos de la mitad de las palabras que había al inicio...

—¡Pero es un gran inicio! —Sybill tuvo ganas de darle un beso en la boca como felicitación, aunque no lo hizo. Estaban en la calle, y no era propicio hacerlo. Sin embargo para ese entonces ya estaban caminando enlazados del brazo, muy juntos.

—Sí, desde que enviaron a los cuatro mejores periodistas a la guerra... Bueno, los de abajo tenemos más oportunidades. Y yo quiero realmente seguir de cerca, al menos desde el debate, lo que está pasando ahora. Estamos haciendo historia.

—Lástima que la historia parezca ser hecha de guerras... —comentó Sybill, triste.

—A veces, no hay otra manera de hacer valer nuestros derechos.

Ella lo miró algo indignada. No le gustaba que Tom se inclinara por hablar de ese tipo de cosas como si fueran hipotéticos, partes de una teoría. Parecía que a su marido se le olvidaba por momentos, que no era tanto cuestión de la historia o la luchas de clases, si no de personas.

—Aún así, no es justo que caigan inocentes en el medio. Hoy en la casa, la señora O`Connor estaba muy indispuesta. El primo que había salido herido por una bala perdida murió y ella fue informada en la mañana. Otra vez, me pidió que cuidara a los niños menores mientras ella iba a la iglesia a rezar por el alma del joven.

Tom negó.

—Lo siento por él, realmente, pero ¿No es ya suficiente que cuides de los gemelos ocho horas al día, seis días a la semana, como si fueras más una niñera que una institutriz; luego te pide que veas también por los dos menores?

Sybill iba a insistir en que ese no era el punto, pero decidió no enzarzarse en otra discusión sin sentido. Tom siempre lo reducía en que sí, las muertes y el dolor de las familias eran terribles, pero que la independencia era lo mejor para todos. Y ella no lograba hacerlo salirse de esa idea, ni del buen humor general que tenía porque esa lucha se estuviera dando. A veces, sentía que su fuerte ideal socialista lo alejaba un poco de ser un humano sensible, como cualquier otro.

**-o-**

Él la estaba mirando en silencio, y Sybill sabía que era por algo más que ponerle atención a lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—... Entonces, podré ir en las tardes al hospital. Las cosas están empeorando y les están llegando más heridos. Por ahora, me pagarán la mitad de lo que deberían, pero... ¿Qué sucede?

Sybill se sentó a la cama junto a él y lo miró, expectante. Tom pareció nervioso mientras hablaba.

—En el periódico me pidieron ir de corresponsal...

—No... —lo dijo de una vez, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—... ¡Sería una gran oportunidad para mí!

—¿De que te maten? —le rebatió, alterada. Tom la miró algo enojado, pero ella siguió diciendo—: Las cosas están empeorando desde diciembre pasado, no quiero que te suceda nada...

—No me va a...

—¡Eso no lo sabes ni lo puedes asegurar! —Sybill se tranquilizó y le tomó el rostro entre las manos—. Estamos logrando por fin hacer nuestras vidas. Tengo un trabajo, dos ahora, y posiblemente termine trabajando permanentemente en el hospital, y ya te dan más oportunidades en el periódico. Estamos construyendo nuestra casa... No puedes solo irte.

—No es solo irme. Creí que lo entenderías. —la miró, dolorido—. Es importante para mí. No me he ido a luchar solo por ti, pero ahora que podré hacer algo, no voy a darle la espalda a mis ideales.

Sybill abrió la boca para insistir, pero no lo hizo. Se acostó entonces, y se dispuso a preguntarle todo lo que se le ocurría sobre el viaje, el lugar y la situación a donde iba. No estaba segura de entenderlo, pero sí de que no lo iba a convencer de quedarse y que, si lo hacía, él iba a resentirse mucho con ella por haberlo hecho. Trataba de decirse que ser periodista no es lo mismo que ser soldado, y que no era algo como la Gran Guerra, además que si fuera el caso de su país buscando la libertad, podría verlo más como un acto heroico... Pero solo podía pensar que lo quería a salvo, y cerca de ella.

**-o-**

Esa mañana, cuando vio irse el tren que iba a los lugares donde la revuelta estaba en su apogeo, Sybill se sintió descompuesta. Sin embargo, dijo a los Branson que estaba bien de salud, aunque casi no desayunó y se veía pálida. No quería que Tom se fuera preocupado por ella, o los dos indispuestos por haber tenido esa discusión que no se daba pero se sentía en el ambiente entre ellos. Los dos sabían que Sybill no quería que se fuera, como que Tom no iba a dejar de hacerlo por ello.

Mientras iba hacia el trabajo las nauseas se le habían pasado, pero estuvo sin apetito todo el día. Ni el olor de la comida de casa de su jefa le hacía tener hambre, algo extraño, pues la cocinera del lugar era realmente estupenda.

Creyó que cuando el sobresalto de la ida de Tom, y la vida, la hicieran acostumbrarse un poco al nuevo ritmo; el malestar se iría, pero al cuarto día después de que él se fuera, no pudo contenerse y tuvo que levantarse del desayuno para ir a vomitar.

Sintió como alguien le tomaba los cabellos y le acariciaba la espalda. La voz maternal de la señora Branson le susurraba, comprensiva:

—Tranquila, cariño... ¿Quieres un tecito? Eso te va a asentar el estómago.

—Sí, por favor. —Sybill se puso en pie para ir a lavarse la boca—. Creo que pediré en el hospital que me revisen. Llevo días así.

Vio que la señora Branson la miró de cierta manera, como si quisiera decirle algo pero decidiera no hacerlo. Sybill tomó un poco más de agua y no quiso pensar más en el tema.

Sin embargo, unas horas después, el doctor le confirmaría lo que ella no terminaba de querer creer y hasta la señora Branson sospechaba. Estaba embarazada. Sybill deseaba realmente sentir una gran felicidad por ello, pero no era así. La preocupación que ya antes tenía se hizo mucho más grande, sabiendo que un bebé dependía de ella.

Apenas salió del hospital, fue a la oficina de correos y envió la noticia a Tom y Downton. Mientras iba en el coche de alquiler, y miraba hacia el cielo, no dejaba de sentir que la vida se iba mucho más rápido de lo que el día a día lo hacía parecer. No parecía justo que sus emociones, el miedo, la expectación y la incertidumbre, con una felicidad entremezclada, pudiera ser solo un recuerdo entre muchos que tendrá cuando pasara el tiempo.

Porque en ese momento estaba ahí, en una ciudad extranjera, con el marido en una guerra, dos trabajos a medio tiempo, la familia lejos y con un bebé en camino... ¿Qué más le depararía el futuro? El día a día se lo diría, y esperaba, de nuevo, estar lista para cuando llegara.


End file.
